Moring Sun of the Eighth Day
by lil happy kitty
Summary: Yuu Matsuura and Miki Matsuura are happily married. Yuu is working on a huge case of the serial killer. What happens when Miki is prey of the sick killers insanity. A must read!


*AN: That was just a little taste of what going to happen. Don't worry my chapters are going to be a lot longer! So please pull up a comfy chair, some popcorn, and let your mind go wild! I know I'm going to put my brainpower to the test with big words that are mysterious and kick butt sounding. So you might not have the pleasure of reading a new chapter every week. I well say; if you come back and read more you will be pleased. The best part is it's not a school paper so I can write any thing I want, well nothing to bad. I hope! So please! Please! Fill free to write and tell me my grammar and spelling errors! That's the only way we get better! Thank you. Please enjoy.  
  
Oh if you get confused! I don't own Marmalade Boy. Hey, I own the manga's! Well what I was trying saying is that I don't own the rights, so if I make any money off my story I have to change the names. So if you're Wataru Yoshizumi we all thank you ^.^ ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning Sun of the Eighth Day  
  
It starts: Joyful Sunlight Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun poured into the modest room of Yuu Matsuura and Miki Matsuura. Miki rolled over with a sigh and pulled the covers over her head. "Sunday one day I don't have to worry about anything. I can be with Yuu." She thought with a grin. The door handle softly turned on her bedroom door; the door opened a crack. The warm air of the morning sun rushed on the dirty blonde man's face. He cautious walked in the room were Miki pretends to sleep and placed himself on the bed. Yuu thought, "I can't believe I get to wake up every day next to her." He leaned over and pulled the covers from her face. Miki quickly placed her hand over her eyes. A little whine was all she gave him.  
  
Yuu moved and took her hand off her tanned face, "There, that's better." He smiled with the attractive smile that she hated, then like, finally grew to love.  
  
"Do you want to go the park for lunch today?" Miki asked sweetly. She sat up and reached to kiss him good morning. He greeted this good morning kiss. After the kiss she sat and looked at him a little. "I would like to go but I can't" He laughs a little. Yuu stood up. She nodded her head in a yes manner. Miki asked sadly "Were did you go this morning? Do you have to go to work?" she sighed. Yuu looked at her "I had a call from the Kido you know the Chief Detective." Yuu paused he took a deep breath. "There's another murder by Shichiro the Serial Killer. This time it's Ami Ozu a firefights wife. There lots of confusion. My team wasn't able to find her before she was killed. I shouldn't tell you about it but I worry that Shichiro might try to hurt you next. He finds wives of Police Officers, Firefighter, Doctors, Military Men, and Government Employees. He waits seven sunsets before he kills, were not really sure why he waits till then. The killer takes good care of his victims. There no send of physical beat or rape. What we do know is that he just the victim's manicures, he cuts and some times give high lights. He does their eyebrows but the seventh day drowns them. After he drowns them he puts make-up on there cold bodies he dresses them in a white dress with black. He places the body in parks. He leaves little notes. It's his sick world. He calls them his dolls," Yuu looked down at the tan carpet.  
  
"Shichiro doesn't that mean seventh son?" Miki sat up in bed. Yuu pushed Miki on her bed and kissed her soft pink lips. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry you don't have to worry I'll be fine and you'll find him. Your a great detective." She spoke softly in his ear.  
  
"You really think so?" He inquired with another beautiful smirk. Staring in her gorgeous deep dark chocolate eyes.  
  
She laughed and lightly pushed him off her. She stood up gracefully. With that she pulled back of her auburn shoulder length hair she said, "Why would I say something I didn't think was true? I'm going to take a bath. Want to come?" She gave a little giggle. She walked out of the room and into the large hallway. On the wall were picture of Yuu and her at Mt. Fuji when they went after they graduated college, pictures of their friends, and other very important pictures of them.  
  
Yuu came up behind her. "You didn't put up are wedding pictures up yet." They stopped to look at the pictures on their wall. Miki placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, I couldn't find the right frame for them. I can't believe we've been married for three months. It did take sometime. I'm glad we waited to get married. It was just like yesterday I wanted to be a nurse." She smiled. She started to walk towards the bathroom. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yea," He said walking after her. The phone started to ring. "I'll get it. I wouldn't be long you get everything ready." He said walking down the stairs. Miki started to fill the bathtub with water and bubble bath that smelled like vanilla. She sat on the side of the tub and waved her hand in the water. "This water fells really nice. I wish we could have more days like this." She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuu raced to the bottom of the stairs. He ran to the phone on the glass coffee table. He picked up the silver phone. "Hello," he said in the receiver. Yuu heard a sweet voice like a Christmas bell. "Oh hi Mom, I thought you where the office calling." He stopped to listen. "Yea, you heard? Well it's not just my case I don't know every thing about it. I'm going to look into it when I get the call." He stopped and listened to her more. "Yea, that's right your all coming to dinner tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Listen I have to go. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." Yuu hang up the phone. He raced up stairs.  
  
Miki was already sitting in the bathtub. Yuu stopped and to catch his breathe. Miki smiled, "You did all that running for me?" She pointed her finger at herself.  
  
"Yea," Yuu pulled his shirt off. The phone rang. Yuu started to tell her "Damn, I have to get it don't worry," Miki cut him off, "It's only going to be a few minutes." He started to run down stairs. Miki thought, "This is fun. I get to sit in a bathtub with the bubbles. Heehee he is adorable when he runs in here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuu was down stairs in a flash. He picked up the phone, "Hello." He tried to get his breath. "Oh, Captain you want me to come now? Well sure just give me some time. I have to go tell my wife. We were in the middle doing something." He stopped and listened. "No, no, it can wait. Don't worry I'll be there soon. See you there." Yuu hung up the phone. "Great, I don't even get a morning with her," he sighed. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
"Aha," Yuu pulled his arms and placed his hands on top of his head. "Miki," he took his hands of his head. "I have to go to work. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded. He got on his knees and crawled to the bathtub. She laughed. He reached and kissed her. She smiled a large grin.  
  
"Well I can't kept the worlds greats detective to myself. Just tell those people you work for that next weekend your going to where the morning sun hits first. You got that!" She laughed. "Your so cute," she pulled the blonde mans face close toward her and kissed his forehead. "Just don't help to many damsels in distress." She laughed. Yuu got up and leaned over to kiss her goodbye. They kissed for some time. "You're the only one I see." He grabbed his shirt flung it over his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom. He kept walk until he hit the entree way were he grab his keys and wallet. Pulled his shirt on and call out, "I love you Miki Matsuura!"  
  
Miki heard him and yelled, "I love you too, Have a good day!" She heard the door close. "Well I had things I need to do today anyways. She sunk into the bathtub she was submerged in the warm water. After some time her fingers were getting winkles. She lifted her hand and said, "Time to get out I guess," She reached to pull the bathroom plug. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked in the cozy warm room where her and Yuu spend most of there nights. She opened the closet door and looked in her closet. "Hmmm.."she pulled the hanger across the rod. "What am I going to wear?" She looked some more and pulled out a lightweight blue cotton dress. She slipped it on and walked down stairs. "Okay I have to make a list of things to do today." She walked over the white counter a grab some paper and a pen. She sat down at the oak table she begun to write. "I'll go shopping for a gift for Meiko and Miwa wedding, I also need to clean house." I get breakfast somewhere. She grab the listed a purse and walked out of the door she turned and locked it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuu pulled up to Yamoto Park at little Connor Park. Far into the big city of Tokyo. People Stood and looked at the yellow tape trying to see what they could see. Police officer where yelling for them to go away go back to there life so they could do there's. Yuu made his way though the crowd with his badge up in the air. "Excuse me. Please go on. Nothing to see here." Yuu yelled in the crowd. I police officer walked up to him. He cleared his thought, "Mr. Matsuura. Please come with me. The team is taking photographs and find if there is any evadins." Yuu flowed the short black haired man. Flashes of light were everywhere.  
  
Yuu found. A woman on the dark green bench. She looked like she was just sitting there like a doll. She was placed in such a mater. Her Left arm was place at the top of the bench as if she was waiting for someone to sit next to here. On her hands were white gloves that stop at her rised. Her long Blond hair was nittely comb with a black flower hair clip pulling her hair on the right back. She had on sunglasses that cover her eyebrows and stopped at her check bone. The kind you would think a movie star wears. Her lips were painted bright red like a fire engine. She had on a dress that touched the ground if she was standing. The dress was a short sleeves the color were white with black trim and buttons. She looked like a model.  
  
Yuu turned and looked at the younger police officer. "This person treats them like dolls." Yuu looked at the ground. He walked of to the trash can "Look, Do you see this? It looks like a pair of footprints." Do you think it could be?" Yuu looked at the young man. He called out to one of the crime scene investigators. "Hey, Stan can you come over here and take a photo of this. I have my men save the print. Tell every one that after today I need their shoes. I don't want to get a police officer shoe print. I don't know even if it's from the killer?" Yuu walked over to were the died women sits. He asked the men to take Mrs. Ozu to be autopsied. Their men picked her up and placed her a stretcher and place a blank over her. Mr. Ozu Ran though to reached his wife. He was an older man in his forties Yuu guess. His former wife looked to be in her late tweines. Mr. Ozu cried and screamed "You bastered. I'll kill you. You bastered!" He fell to the ground. Yuu looked at the bench. There was a letter is Ami Ozu was sitting. Yuu reached and grab it. He walked over to Mr. Ozu. "Mr. I'm sorry." Yuu was cut off. Mr. Ozu clenched the grass. "Your sorry. You're sorry! How can you be sorry you have your wife to come home to? You wouldn't be sorry till you have an empty bed. Your love one is posed in some park. Some sick man's game. This is want I get for saving peoples life. My life ripped out of my hands. All I could do is sit and wait. By them it was to late. She is gone. Gone forever. My son doesn't have a mother any more." He cried. Yuu bent down and patted him on the back. "When your ready I'll have a talk with you all you want to know about this case. Any thing you say about this any clues you think might help. I need you to tell me. I can't help your wife but together we can help other women." Mr. Ozu looked at Yuu. He wiped his eyes. "Ami would want me to help them." He stood up. Yuu asked, "Can I take you home or something?" Mr. Ozu looked at him, "No I don't," he walked away.  
  
Yuu stood there. He pulled out the letter he found. Some officer walked up with Yuu calling them over. It was a white envelope with the word in calligrapher Matsuura. Yuu opened the Letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Matsuura,  
  
So sorry you were late. Life must go up more people to make famous. Its all was there husbands that are the famous one. So now Ami Ozu gets some of that light. If I may I well quote the famous firefighter. "It was very hard to see thought the smoke. I couldn't see any thing I knew there was steel some one life in the school fire. So I kept looking. Some one looking out for Tai that day." So in saving some ones life and being on know didn't help him. Lesson learned never forget your wives. For they come back and hunt you. Have a Good day. I can't want to write to you again.  
  
Till I kill again, Shichiro  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Miki stood at the corner waiting for the light to change. When she felt the stare of someone on her she turned to look at her left she didn't see anyone that caught her eye. Or her right she felt someone tapping her shoulder. "Oh, crap!" she turned real fast. The person that taped her should was real surprised. She cleared her throat. "Hi, Miki Koshikawa! Do you remember me? Remi Chino." Miki eyes light up. She grabs and hugged Remi. "Yes. I do, but one thing the lasted name is Matsuura. How long has it been?" Remi said, "A long time not scent high school. So you're married? To Yuu unless there is another Matsuura?" She nogged her elbow in Miki side. The light turned green the whole crowd walked over to the other side. "Yea we've been married for three mouths now." Miki replied happily. "Really, Well I just ended a relationship. Yea, well where do you work?" Remi asked changing the subject. Miki understood she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry about that, I'm a nurse at Fukuyama hospital. Yuu's a detective." Miki told her old friend. Remi looked at her watch. "Well, I would love to talk more could I get your phone number or something." Remi asked here digging in her purse to find paper and a pen. "Oh Yaha sure it 230-2872. You got that? Well I'll wait to hear from you." Miki hugged Remi again. Remi walked fast away, "Sorry I have to make it short but I don't want to miss my subway." Miki turned and ran right into a tall man. He had thick glasses and a dirty hair. "Oh, I'm sorry." Miki said. The man just wrote something on his hand. The man scared Miki so she walked away quickly.  
  
She walked in to a pleasant store where she bought a table light for the wedding gift and a picture frame for her wedding pictures. She went home to do the wife thing of cleaning and cooking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a day of cleaning her new house Miki was tried and she also made a big dinner for Yuu and her. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. The phone rung Miki got up to go answer it. "Oh, I hope that's Yuu!" she said to herself. She picked up the phone. "Hello," she waited for some one to say some thing. After some time she hung up the phone. She sat down back on the couch when the phone disturbed her rest. "I guess I should have waited longer?" She picked up the phone. "Hello, This is the Matsuura resident." She waited some time. After that she was anger and hung up the phone. Right away the phone rung. She just walked away from it. She didn't have an answering machine. That's one of the times she wished she did have one. She thought after the seventh ring that person was done calling. She didn't like it. She turned and sat to watch her televise show. She looked at the clock it was four-thirty. She sat some time the phone started to ring again. She looked at the clock it was four-thirty seven. She picked it up. "Hello," she wanted. It was nothing. No sound nothing. She hung up the phone. It rung again she just let it ring. She counted the number of rings. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, ah eight." It didn't ring on eight it was seven. She sat back down. "I just a little scared here. Seven, Just like the number of days the victims life. No, No, I'm losing it. I think it's a the cleaning funs in the air, there getting to my head. She waited some more TV the phone rung. She looked at the clock. "Its been seven minutes," she said. She counted the rings there was seven there too. She picked her legs up and put them on the couch. She grab the glass vase her mother gave as a wedding gift. She never liked the thing. She sat and watched more TV the phone rang twice like it did before. She sat on the couch looking all around she had the TV turned real low so if some were behind her she would hear.  
  
Yuu came home he pulled out his house key. With a turn of the handle he opened the door. He stepped in and set his keys and wallet down. He turned to see he's wife in a small ball on his couch holding a glass vase. He ran over to Miki. "Miki are you okay? What's wrong?" She moved out of her spot and hugged him. "Is it your mother did she say something to you?" He hugged her.  
  
She managed to say, "I wish it was my mother who called. For a half and hour or so. Someone called a hang up the phone." Yuu pulled her away.  
  
"You got me worried about some one prank calling you?" He just looked at her and turned to walk away.  
  
Miki got anger at him, "I have a right! All those women are dieing. On the seventh day the killer kills he victims. He has a patter. You just don't know it only those women that Died do well they can't talk. They didn't tell their family either! No knows anything those women must of thought it was nothing. Well I don't think it nothing! Only if they could talk" She started to cry. Yuu turned back and hugged her. He understood he was also scared for here safety too.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It's okay." Yuu told to her make fell safer with him close by. He bushed her baby soft brown hair with his big gentle hand. She lightly pulled away so she could wipe the salty fear that fell from her from rich dark brown eyes. She sat down on the there new cream- colored couch. Yuu joined her he placed his arm on her shoulder giving her a small loving hug. She raised her head on his strong chest she closed her eyes and started to cry again. "Where any of the women mother's did they have children?" She asked with asking she stopped crying. Yuu took a deep breath. "Yes, the second victim. She had a three year old son." He told his beautiful wife. He rubbed her shoulder with his arm that was around her.  
  
"Oh," Miki pulled her head down to her hair would fall in her face. She took a deep breath. Some time after that she looked her legs the spot she blankly looked at with the back of her lifted hand she wiped away her tears of grief for the life that where taking away. "It was ever seven minutes." She paused she took a deep breath. "The phone would ring seven time. After the phone would ring seven times that person would hang up the phone. There would be nothing for the next seven minutes." She told with fear in her eyes. Yuu looked at this. "On the bright side I made a nice dinner." She smiled Yuu gave a small smile too. She stood up and walked in the kitchen and started to pull the food out and place it on the table. Yuu got the dishes and silverware. "Hey Miki, I'm sorry. I'm just scared that the killers going to come after you. What would I do I love you so much. I well protect you no mater what! No mater what happens." He said. Miki placed the lasted dish of food on the table. She opened her arm and hug Yuu a strong hug. Miki left go of him, "Let's eat!" She smiled. With that the couple sat down in their chairs. She began the put food on her plate. Miki looked up and looked at Yuu. "There a cake too. So how was your day? I love you!" She smiled.  
  
"It was okay. I wish he could of spent the day together. Just You, Me and the wind nothing to do but what ever we fell. You are sure are smiling a lot." He piled rice on his plate.  
  
The couple finished there dinner and cake. They walked in the living room and sat on the couch together and watched the news. It was the headline news. On the T.V Yuu and a reporter were on. "Detective Matsuura, can you tell us what happened here?" The report shoved the microphone near his mouth. "I can't release any information on this case but I well say I'm very sorry to the husbands of this fallen women. I give condole wants as my fellow works do. I well not stop until we find the killer of these wonderful women." The reporter pulled the microphone back to his near his own mouth.  
"There you have it. Killer beware you have the best detective after you."  
  
Miki turned and looked at Yuu. "Wow you really do look good on T.V" she smiled and laid her head on Yuu shoulder. Yuu turned down the volume of the Television set. A little bit after that Miki fell asleep. Yuu carried Miki to the Bedroom. He placed her on the bed and laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He whispered to her, "I live to love you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter and a day! Thank you sorry of the repeat of the some of the story. Well I hope people read this and enjoy! Please write me what you think. ( 


End file.
